Ibis
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 20% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Red Heron Blood |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 20% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Red Heron Blood |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 25% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 5 turns / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Red Heron Blood |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 25% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Red Heron Blood |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 35% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 6 turns / 45% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Red Heron Blood |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 30% chance |procs x2 = 4 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This maiden is the last of the Red Herons, a clan hunted for the power of their blood. |friendship = When I'm gone, my clan's cursed bloodline dies with me. |meet = I'm Ibis, the last of the Red Heron clan. |battle start = My blood brings battle. |battle end = And so ends my bloodline. |friendship max = Although this world is cruel, I want to live life to the fullest. |friendship event = I seek to end this cursed bloodline of mine. But though it's cursed, I'd like to leave a mark on this world. |rebirth = I heard something unbelievable. There's another Red Heron, There's no proof yet, but I want to believe it's true. And I want you to join me on my quest to find her! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}